Conventionally, a game apparatus for imparting vibrations to the main body of the apparatus is known. For example, the game apparatus vibrates in a vibration pattern determined in advance, thereby transmitting vibrations to the fingers and the hands of a user holding the game apparatus.
In the game apparatus, however, the vibrations to be transmitted to the fingers and the hands of the user are poor in variety.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a vibration signal generation program, a vibration generation apparatus, a vibration generation system, and a vibration signal generation method that are capable of generating a vibration signal for outputting a vibration rich in variety.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a vibration signal generation program according to the exemplary embodiment, the vibration signal generation program is executed by a computer included in a vibration signal generation apparatus for generating a vibration signal in accordance with execution of an application. The vibration signal generation program causing the computer to execute: acquiring a predetermined parameter during the execution of the application; setting a predetermined algorithm indicating at least timing and intensity for generating a vibration, by dynamically changing the predetermined algorithm in accordance with the parameter acquired in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter; and generating a vibration signal using a material for a vibration or a sound and the algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm, or using a filter capable of generating the material and the algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration rich in variety.
In addition, the vibration signal generation program may further cause the computer to execute generating a sound signal using the same algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily match vibration generation timing and sound generation timing. This reduces the processing load for generating a vibration signal and a sound signal.
In addition, the vibration signal generation program may further cause the computer to execute approximately simultaneously outputting a vibration indicating the vibration signal generated in the generation of the vibration signal and a sound indicating the sound signal generated in the generation of the sound signal.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily match the timing when a vibration is performed by the generated vibration signal and the timing when a sound based on the generated sound signal is output.
In addition, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated using a first material for a vibration or a sound and the algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm, or using a filter capable of generating the first material and the algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm. In the generation of the sound signal, the sound signal may be generated using a second material for a sound different from the first material and the same algorithm, or using a filter capable of generating the second material and the same algorithm.
Based on the above, a material for generating a vibration signal and a material for generating a sound signal are used, whereby it is possible to output a vibration and a sound according to the characteristics of the materials.
In addition, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated using the filter capable of generating the material and the algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm. In the generation of the sound signal, the sound signal may be generated using the material and the same algorithm.
Based on the above, a vibration signal is generated based on the combination of a filter and an algorithm, whereby it is not necessary to prepare a plurality of materials for generating a vibration. This facilitates a vibration signal generation process. Further, a sound signal is generated based on the combination of a material and the algorithm, whereby it is also possible to use a material prepared by recording. This makes it possible to output a realistic sound.
In addition, the vibration signal generation program may further cause the computer to execute generating a sound signal using the same filter capable of generating the material.
Based on the above, the processing load for generating a vibration signal and a sound signal is reduced.
In addition, in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter, while an application for displaying a predetermined object on a display screen by placing the predetermined object in a virtual world is executed, a parameter regarding the object may be acquired. In the setting of the predetermined algorithm, the predetermined algorithm may be changed in accordance with the parameter regarding the object.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration corresponding to an object placed in a virtual world.
In addition, in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter, based on a physical simulation when the object is placed in the virtual world, the parameter regarding the object may be acquired.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration corresponding to the physical phenomena of the object in the virtual world.
In addition, in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter, a parameter representing a vibration generated by the object in the virtual world may be acquired as the parameter regarding the object.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration representing a vibration generated by the object in the virtual world.
In addition, in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter, based on a situation of the object in the virtual world, the parameter regarding the object may be acquired.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration corresponding to the situation of the object in the virtual world.
In addition, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated using materials for a plurality of vibrations or materials for a plurality of sounds and the algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm.
Based on the above, a plurality of materials are used, whereby it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a more realistic vibration.
In addition, the filter may include at least one biquad filter.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily form a filter for use in generating a vibration signal.
In addition, the vibration signal generation program may further cause the computer to execute changing a parameter for the filter in accordance with the parameter acquired in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter.
Based on the above, it is possible to change a vibration signal in real time in accordance with the execution of a predetermined application.
In addition, the generation of the vibration signal may include generation of the material in real time in accordance with a result of the execution of the application.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration rich in variety without being limited by the number of materials. Thus, it is not necessary to prepare a material in advance. This makes it possible to reduce preparation work for generating a vibration.
In addition, in the setting of the predetermined algorithm, the algorithm may be set by, in accordance with the parameter acquired in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter, calculating at least one of intensity of each vibration, a time interval for generating each vibration, a time width of generation of each vibration, and randomness of each vibration.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration rich in variety.
In addition, in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter, a first parameter may be able to be acquired during execution of a first application, and a second parameter may be able to be acquired during execution of a second application different from the first application. In the setting of the predetermined algorithm, if the first parameter and the second parameter acquired in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter are the same as each other, the same algorithm may be set.
Based on the above, even if an application to be executed is different, but if a parameter to be acquired in accordance with the execution of the application is the same, this can result in imparting the same vibration to a user. This is useful as a vibration waveform generation technique that can be commonly used for a plurality of applications.
In addition, in the setting of the predetermined algorithm, a non-loop algorithm may be set in accordance with the parameter acquired in the acquisition of the predetermined parameter. In the generation of the vibration signal, a non-loop vibration signal may be generated using the non-loop algorithm.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration of which the feel is unlikely to be monotonous.
In addition, the material may be waveform data of a band less than or equal to an upper limit frequency at which a user can recognize a vibration.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a realistic vibration.
In addition, the material may include waveform data of a frequency range in which the user cannot hear a sound.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a realistic vibration.
In addition, the filter may include a set of a plurality of filters in which a characteristic frequency less than or equal to an upper limit frequency at which a user can recognize a vibration is set.
Based on the above, it is possible, using a limited number of filters, to generate a vibration signal for outputting a realistic vibration.
In addition, the set of filters may include a filter in which a characteristic frequency belongs to a frequency range in which the user cannot hear a sound.
Based on the above, it is possible, using a limited number of filters, to generate a vibration signal for outputting a realistic vibration.
In addition, in another exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a vibration signal generation program according to the exemplary embodiment, the vibration signal generation program is executed by a computer included in a vibration signal generation apparatus for generating a vibration signal. The vibration signal generation program causes the computer to execute: setting a predetermined algorithm indicating at least timing and intensity for generating a vibration; generating a vibration signal using a material for a vibration or a sound and the algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm, or using a filter capable of generating the material and the algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm; and generating a sound signal using the same algorithm set in the setting of the predetermined algorithm.
Based on the above, it is possible to generate a vibration signal and a sound signal capable of easily matching vibration generation timing and sound generation timing. This reduces the processing load for generating a vibration signal and a sound signal.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a vibration signal generation apparatus, a vibration signal generation system, and a vibration signal generation method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to generate a vibration signal for outputting a vibration rich in variety.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.